


Picking Up The Pieces

by 13KeithXPidge13



Series: A Yandere [2]
Category: Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Yandere Simulator (Video Game), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Crying, Jealousy, M/M, Minor Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 20:40:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14269104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/13KeithXPidge13/pseuds/13KeithXPidge13
Summary: "Sometimes the Anxiety Of Being Alone Is Enough To Make You Cry"





	Picking Up The Pieces

**Author's Note:**

> This one is super angsty.There's no happy ending.
> 
> Ever.

Lighting shouted and screamed through Gotham city.It was almost sickening to the point Dick just wanted it to end.He CRAVED to see him.He NEEDED him to SURVIVE.It was like he was his water.  
Jason Todd.  
Dick just couldn't take it anymore.Being stuck inside an abandoned apartment was suffocating.He NEEDED to see Jason.He needed to see him NOW.

Dick wanted to shout.No visible light was available.He was sitting down on the wood floor with his back against the wall and his knees up on his face.His arms over his head.He was in his Night Wing costume as well.Tears,coughs and sniffs were the only things that could be heard.

He hated it.

Jason was so far out of his reach.He'd always been out of his reach.Ever since he died,well...was murdered and brought back to life by Ra's Al Gaul.He...changed.Dick should've seen it coming a mile away.

Jason liked Roy.Not him.

And that was a problem.

Dick thought they were always hanging out together because that's what friends do.They hang out with one another.But,this was different.Jason and Roy would always hug each other.And Jason didn't like hugs.Period.But,Roy would always hold his hand,and Jason would allow it.

It made Dick VERY,VERY...jealous.

Roy had always lingered with his touches to Jason.Their hands lingered when they stopped holding each other's hands.They both looked at each other like they saw an angel.They...they were perfect.

And Dick HATED it.

HE wanted to be with Jason.HE wanted to be the one to hug him.HE wanted to hold his hands in his.HE wanted to protect him at all costs.HE wanted to be the one Jason always went to when he needed loving.HE wanted to be...Jason's.  
But Roy was in the way of all that.He always was.

The reason he had given up on Wally was because Wally didn't return his feelings.He had loved Wally so much that his insane side had respected his wishes.  
He had never intended to hurt Wally.They were still friends...but..it hurts...sometimes.So when he met Jason,the boy had already claimed a big part of his heart with his looks and his smile.

But then Roy had to ruin it all.

Thunder boomed throughout the sky again.

Dick began panting.He clenched his knees as he tried to contain himself.His insane side trying to break through.Maybe...maybe he could...let it-No.He had promised everyone he wouldn't do that anymore.  
Instead of crying.

Dick screamed.

No one had a happy ending in this world.  
And that was just a fact.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks For Reading!


End file.
